Naruto: The Black Wolf (Pre-Shippuden)
by Kittybubbles1998
Summary: What happens when Kuragari Akuma, Seidenki Gingitsune, and Hibi Mukankaku , a genin team made in team Guy's year, enters the Chunin Selection Exam with the rookie 9. What is Kuragari's special ability? Will he unlock it? And what happens when a pair of twins from an almost extinct clan appear?
1. Chapter 1 Bell Test

Chapter One: Bell Test

I do not own anything of Naruto except my  
characters and certain parts of the plot line that I have made, everything else is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Notes: With my characters, I am going to be starting a year BEFORE Naruto graduates from the academy. This team would be in Neji Tenten and Lee's graduation exams. The story starts with the main character walking to the training zone where he and his team will have the bell test.

A twelve-year-old boy walked down Konoha's busy streets, heading towards one of the many training areas throughout the great village. The boy's navy blue headband, which was tied around his forehead, caught the sun, reflecting it off the metal forehead protector. He was proud to be wearing the headband; it was something all graduating genin would get once they pass their graduation exams.

As he meandered around the people of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he enjoyed sights and sounds around him. The black haired boy watched the younger children running, playing tag or pretend ninja, or the adults selling items from their street carts. A slight breeze picked up, tussling his short, messy, black hair. He approached an area lined with many deciduous trees, which hid the training area he was assigned to. After a few more minutes of walking, the boy arrived at a grassy, open field, surrounded by trees. Knowing that he was early, he sat down, leaned back on his hands and glanced up at the cloudless blue sky. After a moment of staring at the sky the boy laid down on his back, hands behind his head and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of cool, fresh morning air. The boy rested on the lush, green carpet of grass for a good fifteen minutes, enjoying the sounds and smells of the world around him. Taking in the scent of the morning dew on the grass, or the smooth, soft touch of the blades, it made him feel peaceful and one with nature. Just what he liked to do when he had nothing to do. A few more minutes of enjoying the world around him, the black haired boy was soon disturbed.

"Kuragari!" shouted a male's voice; the sound of pounding feet on the ground, muffled by carpeted of grass could also be heard coming towards the boy on the ground. He quickly sat up just before being tackled back to the ground by another boy. Kuragari, lying on his back again, gold eyes wide, staring at the grinning, silver haired boy sitting on top of him. "Seidenki, get off me," he growled, trying to push the taller boy off of him.

The silver haired boy toppled over once Kuragari pushed him. He quickly stood up once Kuragari was standing. Seidenki quickly apologized.

"It's okay Seidenki," Kuragari said as he patted his taller teammate on the back, a small smile on his face.

Seidenki smiled back at the black haired boy, then looked at the large, leafy trees that surrounded the training area. "I wonder where Yuri sensei is, right after she saw us she left, only telling us her name and to come here with our ninja gear," Seidenki muttered, his light blue eyes darting around to see if there was any sign that their sensei was coming.

A few minutes later a girl with dark red hair walked into the training area. She stopped a few feet away from the boys, who were now sitting on the ground plucking blades of grass to ease their boredom. Kuragari glanced up at her, taking in her appearance. Her right eye was hidden behind a fringe of dark red hair, her other eye, an olive green color, showed only coldness. Kuragari continued to look at the girl, Seidenki staring also. The boys where gawking at the black markings on the girl's left cheek. The marks made it look like the girl's face was cracked and pieces of it would fall off at any moment. Even though all three were in the academy together, the boys, or no one really, could get use to the strange crack-like markings on the girl's body.

"Keep staring at me and I will stop the signals from the brain to your optical nerve so you can't see," The red headed girl growled, her one, green eye glaring at the boys. Both boys' heads' snapped to the opposite direction, afraid that the girl would be able to blind them.

"Sorry, Hibi," Kuragari whispered, to which the girl did not respond to.

"I see that all my students are now here, good," shouted a female voice. A woman then jumped down from the trees, her long brown ponytail, which was streaked with gray, swaying as she walked over to the three twelve-year-olds.

"Since I did not have any time yesterday, why not we introduce ourselves," Their sensei said as she placed herself on the ground facing the two boys. She gestured for Hibi to sit down with them, which the dark red haired girl did.

Up close the students could tell that their sensei was older than most jonin teachers. She had a few wrinkles close to eyes, forehead and mouth; she also had multiple gray strands of hair. He dull gray-green eyes still head the fire of the leaf in them. Her attire was, like almost any other jonin, a navy blue jumpsuit and a green, multiple pocket vest. Her navy blue head band was also tied around her forehead like her two male students.

"I will go first. My name is Yuri Koujou, you will call me Yuri sensei, my likes are plants, rain, and training my students', I dislike ninja that run away from the village, becoming rogues, I also dislike students that do not listen to me." To this the brown haired woman gave Seidenki a hard look since she knew the boy could sometimes be a troublemaker.

"My hobbies are talking care of my garden when not on missions and my dream for the future is, well I pretty much accomplished it, being a jonin and having my own squad of genin to teach." Yuri glanced at her students, her dull gray-green eyes landed on Seidenki. "The one with the silver hair, you can start first."

The silver haired boy nodded, and with a big grin started his introduction. "My name is Seidenki Gingitsune, my likes are running, and thunder storms, and my pet silver foxes. My dislikes are cold, wet, dark, places, like caves." Seidenki wrapped his arms around his shoulders and shuddered at the thought of caves "My hobbies are making different lightning style jutsu and watching thunder storms, specifically the flashes of lightning, my dream for the future is to become at least a chunin and get a lightning jutsu recognized."

"Interesting, next, the girl," The brown haired jonin said as she looked at Hibi with curiosity.

"My name is Hibi Mukankaku, I like my family and my clan, I dislike the people who have bullied me about my birthmarks throughout my childhood, my hobbies are training and my dream for the future is to also become a jonin and get back at the people that have hurt me."

Yuri nods with a slight look of concern in her eyes and looked over at Kuragari.

"My name is Kuragari Akuma, my likes are wolves, my family and frineds, my dislikes are people who are just plain nasty to everyone they meet, my hobbies are training and taking long walks through the forest, enjoying the things around me, and my dream for the future is to become an amazing jonin and have my own squad of genin to teach. Just like you Yuri-sensei," the black haired boy said, beaming at his sensei.

Yuri smiled back a Kuragari and took a look at her team again._ "Interesting, I have someone from the Akuma Clan and the Mukankaku Clan, this is going to be a really fun team to have, if they pass."_

The brown haired jonin stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to where three scarred stumps were. She turned around to face her students. "We will be doing a survival test today; it will be much different from the ones you have done in the academy." She then pulled out two silver bells attached to blue strings from her back pocket. "Today you will have to get these bells from me, even by the means of trying to kill me, which is why I had you bring you ninja tools with you today. If you cannot get a bell from me by the time the alarm goes off; you will get tied to that post, will not get any lunch and be sent back to the academy."

Kuragari and Seidenki tense up at this, not wanting to be sent back to the academy, while Hibi just blinked calmly.

The dull gray-green eyed sensei place an alarm clock onto the middle stump and set it to noon.

"There is always a possibility that all of you will be sent back to the academy if you can't get a bell. Out of nine teams of this year, only three pass will pass, so you guys have a 66% change of becoming true genin."

Yuri looked over her team once more, "Any questions," no one moved. "Okay, good, now let's begin." Yuri tucked the bells back in her pocket then looked up at her team. "Start!"

Everyone scatted into a hiding place. Kuragari crouched on a tree brunch hidden by a thick layer of leaves, Seidenki in a thick, waxy, leaved bush and Hibi higher in the trees. Kuragari watched his sensei from his hiding spot, trying to think of ways he could get a bell from her.

_"I know I can't get those bells by myself, so how can I get them…" _The golden eyed boy thought, staying in his crouched position on the tree branch. Yuri then started to move towards where he and his teammates were hiding. All of the genin instantly moved away from the advancing jonin.

_"If I can't beat her by myself, maybe I can ask Seidenki. We're both friends so we can work together and get the bells," _thought Kuragari as he landed on the ground and trotted to a different place, away from his sensei. The black haired boy stopped jogging and stood still. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath through his nose, taking in all the scents around him. He could smell the soil, fragrance of flowers, and even the animals hiding in the forest. After a moment Kuragari found Seidenki's scent, following it he figured out that the blue eyed boy was a few yards away from where Kuragari was standing. The golden eyed boy looked up in the trees near him and found Seidenki. Once he spotted his teammate, Kuragari leaped into the tree; landing next to the other boy. The silver haired boy whipped out a kunai from his weapon pouch only to notice that it was Kuragari.

"Oh, Kuragari it's you, I thought it was Yuri sensei," Seidenki said as he put his weapon away and smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, um, Seidenki, do you want to work with me to get the bells?" asked Kuragari, as he scratched the back of his head with and unsure look on his face. The silver haired boy looked up at his friend and grinned. "Sure, but what about Hibi?" Seidenki look behind his shoulder, as if he was looking for Hibi or Yuri.

"I don't know, but we really don't know her, and she doesn't seem to like us, besides there are only two bells so unless she wants to join us…"

Seidenki nodded, understanding what Kuragari was saying. "So what is our plan then?"

"Well I was thinking that I could surprise Yuri sensei and you could then use your 'special ability' on her from behind. If we can't get the bells the first time, keep on trying."

Seidenki nodded, "anything else?"

"I don-," Kuragari stopped talking, sniffing the air and looked to his left, spotting Hibi in the trees, barely visible under the tick cover of the leaves. She blinked her olive green colored eye at Kuragari. The black haired boy then turned his attention back to Seidenki, who was also looking at Hibi once Kuragari noticed her in the trees. "No, there is nothing else, the main thing is to distract her and grab the bells."

The sliver haired boy nodded, understanding and then jumped to the ground, ready to run out once Kuragari threw a weapon of some sort at Yuri.

"Remember; do not run until I attack Yuri-sensei." Kuragari stressed, looking Seidenki in the eyes, knowing that the silver haired boy could be impatient at times. The light blue eyed boy nodded understanding.

Kuragari leaped down from his hiding place, running towards his sensei a kunai knife in his hand. Yuri turned around, hearing the sound of rustling leaves. She watched as her black haired student, flung his ninja knife at her. She easily caught it and dropped it on the ground. Yuri instantly turned around sensing one of her other students sneaking up on her. Seidenki jumped out of the bushes and tried to punch her put the jonin dodged the attack. To her surprise, she saw sparks of blue electricity dance a crossed the silver haired genin's hand.

_"So this is his family's special ability?"_ Yuri that. She suddenly spun around to deflect another kunai from Kuragari with her own.

_"At least I know two of my genin know how to use teamwork but what about my female student. Is she too stubborn to fight with these boys or is she also planning to work with them, just hiding in the trees waiting for the right moment…"_ The brown haired jonin thought as she surveyed the trees as well as blocking the attacks from her male students. She continued to look for the dark red haired girl. A few moments later the jonin spotted her lone female student, she was crouched on a high tree branch under the thick over of leaves.

Hibi sat, crouched on the large tree branch, watching her two male teammates. Kuragari continued to throw weapons at Yuri while Seidenki kept trying to strike her with his electricity covered fist.

_"Kuragari is pretty smart to think of working together, though, I doubt they will get the bells from Yuri sensei. I guess I should help them since we are a team, I suppose, and teams are supposed to work together. Though, personally I would have liked to be on a team with only members of my clan, but I am the only one that is twelve-years-old in the clan." _

Hibi sighed and shifted her position on the tree branch she was standing on. Her eyes widen in surprise as Seidenki's fingers were just centimeters away from Yuri, when suddenly bright blue electricity jumped from his hand to the brown haired jonin's back. Yuri spun around, kicking the silver haired boy in the chest, sending him flying a few feet away from her. He landed roughly, rolling a few more feet before stopping. The boy just laid on the ground for minutes, not moving. Worried that she wounded her student badly, Yuri walked towards Seidenki. As his sensei walked closer to him, Seidenki slowly sat up, a daze look in his light blue eyes.

Kuragari ran over to his friend to help him up, Yuri still standing there with a concerned look on her face. Hibi jumped down from the tree she was standing in, noticing this was her chance, her sensei distracted by the chance that the silver haired boy who could possibly be wounded. The dark red haired girl run up to her sensei, jumped and strike her right shoulder with her right palm. Yuri spun around only to notice that all feeling in her right arm was gone. Seidenki scrambled up and ran towards Yuri, stumbling slightly, and slammed a hand to his sensei's stomach, sending bright blue sparks of electricity coursing through her body, electrocuting her. Stunned, and unable to use her left arm, the brown haired woman could not stop Kuragari from snatching the two silver bells from her back pocket.

Once the black haired boy was far enough away from his sensei, he skidded to a stop and looked at the two bells in the palm of his hand. He then looked up at Hibi and Seidenki unsure who to give the other bell to.

"Here, you can give them back, you don't have to worry about figuring out who should have the other bell," said Yuri her right hand stretched out for Kuragari to drop the bells into, since her left arm still dangled at her side.

"But who is going to pass and who will be sent back to the academy?" the golden eyed boy asked.

Yuri smiled, "All of you pass, this was a test, not to get the bells by yourself but together, to use teamwork."

"Really? We all passed? Just because we used teamwork…well I guess that is why we are in a four man squad," Seidenki said, grinning at Yuri.

Yuri nodded. With that Kuragari dropped the bells into her hand.

"Come with me, I want to talk to you about some things," the dull gray-green eyed woman said as she walked back to the three stumps in the center of the training field. She sat down, her back resting against the middle stump. She gestured for her students to sit down, which they did, the boys on either side of her with Hibi a few feet away from everyone. Just as they got settled the alarm went off, causing Seidenki to jump. Yuri grabbed the clock and turned it off, then put it in her pocket.

"This test, as I said before, was to test if you can work as a team. You did very well though Hibi, you should have come in sooner though." Yuri looked over at her sole female student who just continued to stare off into space, ignoring what her sensei had said. The brown haired woman sighed, but continued talking. "A ninja that does not work well in a squad will get killed. If they and their teammates are arguing over something like…who should attack first, the enemy will hear them and they will get killed. Also in your team you should relatively know what your teammates can do, now since we are a newly formed squad it is an exception. Though once you are trained enough you will be sent on missions with people you may not know or people you may know but dislike. You should try to get over what you do not like about them for the mission's sake and learn about someone's jutsu or range type if you do not know them."

"So, petty much try your best to work with someone and get to know what they can do, and do not fight with one another or you will get yourself killed," said Kuragari.

Yuri nodded and sighed.

"Why are you telling this to us, we kind of know this already," asked Seidenki, his head cocked to side in a questioning manner.

Yuri sighed and tucked a lose strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I am telling you this, because, one of the genin squads I had, didn't listen to this rule and got killed."

Kuragari and Seidenki stared at her, wide eyed; this comment even got Hibi's attention as she turned her head to face her sensei.

"I have had them as a team for about a year. The Hokage thought that we would be able to handle a B-rank mission, well he was wrong. The mission was to get back a scroll that ninja from another country stole. Everything went fine until we were at the point where we were hiding, in ready position to get the scroll back. Tenpi, a blonde haired beauty and skilled fighter and Kikuzu, a handsome young man with dark brown hair that was always tied back is a small ponytail. Those two started to argue about who would get the scroll, with Yoshizu a shy, dusty brown hair boy, telling them to stop knowing we would get killed if they kept going at it. I was watching the enemy ninja, they defiantly heard us. I could do nothing to stop the two from arguing since I had my hands full watching the enemy. Once the enemy found us, they threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. I could only grab Yoshizu, since he was closest, and shield him from the blast."

Yuri paused for a moment and looked up at the blue sky, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yashizu and I survived, of course, but Tenpi and Kikuzu weren't so lucky. Tenpi was stabbed in the neck by the kunai while Kikuzu died from the blast. Yashizu and I ran, knowing we could not get the scroll now, nor could we retrieve the dead bodies of are comrades. We got back Konoha safe, but without Tenpi and Kikuzu."

"What happened to Yoshizu?" asked Kuragari in a quiet voice.

"He gave up on being a ninja, seeing his teammates die…he didn't have the heart for it anymore."

All the students sat in silence. Yuri looked back up at the sky. "You should get going, tell your parents that you're now officially ninja, I have to go and make the report that my team passed." The students nodded their heads and headed off in the direction of their homes.


	2. Chapter 2 D-Rank Missions

Chapter Two: D-Rank Missions

Kuragari, Seidenki and Hibi stood in the Hokage's office, waiting for their sensei to finish talking to the Hokage about their first mission. The trio could hear bits and pieces about 'missing pet' and 'gardening'. Once Yuri was done talking the much older man he looked up at the three genin. "Team Yuri's first mission will be to find the missing pet ferret, Shirokuro." He then handed the papers to Yuri who gracefully took the papers form the Third's hand and walked over to her team. "I know you guys probably don't want any D-rank missions but you are newly made genin so…" They brown haired jonin said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly, smiling.

"We know," said Kuragari said as he ran a hand though his short black hair not wanting to do a boring D-rank mission.

Yuri nodded her head and took her students to the edge of the village. Once there, she looked at the papers in her hand, "The ferret's name is Shirokuro, as the Third Hokage said. Shirokuro has black feet and a black band over his eyes. The rest of his body is a cream colored with the furs tipped black."

Kuragari sighed and headed off into the woods, "I'll go look for Shirokuro in the forest, Hibi and Seidenki can look around the village," Kuragari said with a wave of his hand as walked towards the forest. Hibi nodded and walked off towards the village with Seidenki in tow.

Kuragari found himself in the middle of one of the many forests that surrounded Konoha. He glanced around, looking for any signs of the little, annoying run away ferret. Kuragari sighed again, not seeing any signs of white fur, he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, talking in the scents around him, trying to see if he could smell the ferret and if it was anywhere near him. Sighing for the third time that day the black haired boy walked off deeper into the forest, not having scented the ferret.

Hibi and Seidenki were out in the village looking for Shirokuro. While Hibi was just taking casual glances around seeing if there was any signs of the cream and black fur of the ferret, Seidenki was running around the village. The silver haired boy was looking in food stands, peeking in peoples shopping bags, looking is stores, and almost everywhere else he could think of. Though, he did ask for Hibi to look in the dark alleyways of the village. The dark red haired girl surprisingly did as asked, and looked in the dark alleyways, though there was no sign of the white and black ferret.

"Hibi! I think I see him," Seidenki yelled as he pointed towards a woman's laundry basket set by her clothesline. The clothes in the basket then started to move and a white ferret's head with a black 'mask' marking around his eyes, popped out from underneath the clothes.

"There he is!" Seidenki shouted then ran towards the laundry basket. Shirokuro looked terrified at the boy who was running towards him and hopped out of the basket, a bright white sock in his mouth. Seidenki fingers just skimmed the ferret's coarse fur but then ended up tripping over his own feet, landing flat on his face. Hibi sighed and swiftly run after Shirokuro, she quickly caught the little weasel, holding him by the scruff of the neck.

"Come on, we should tell Yuri-sensei that we caught Shirokuro," she said as she walked passed Seidenki, who was now slowly pushing himself up off the ground, spitting out dirt from his mouth. The olive green eyed girl pulled the sock out of the little ferret's mouth and dropped it on the silver haired boy's head. Seidenki grabbed the sock off his head, stood up and with a small sigh gave it back to the woman who owned the laundry basket.

The two genin found their sensei, and Kuragari, who was standing next to her staring at the blue sky, a board expression on his face.

"We found Shirokuro!" hollered Seidenki as he held the ferret out to Yuri, so she could see the furry little animal. The gray-green eyed jonin nodded her head and headed in the direction of the Hokage's building. Once they reached the Hokage's office, they gave the ferret back to his owner. The third gave the team another mission.

"Good job, your next mission will be to pick up trash around one of the parks in the village."

They all sighed and left to the park they had to clean. Once they had all their things they started to pick up the trash strewn all over the park. There had been a huge party a few nights before so there was plenty pieces of trash around the park to pick up. Yuri sat on a tree branch watching her students, listening to their conversations.

"So, Kuragari you weren't born in Konoha, right? You never did tell me why your family moved here," asked Seidenki as he speared an empty bag of chips.

"Well, my Akuma Clan lives about thirty or so miles from the village. Whenever a child reaches the age of five they are taken to Konoha so they can be trained as ninja. When I turned five I had to move here, of course, just like everyone else in my clan."

"So you're in a clan and there is always something special about clans so...what is special about your clan, I haven't heard that you have a hidden technique or a Kekkei Genkai that you have, though I have never really heard of the Akuma Clan," Seidenki question, a confused look on his face as he leaned on his spear completely ignoring the empty can next to him.

"Well…I really don't feel like telling you about that, it's kind of a secret in the Akuma Clan," Kuragari said as he shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. "You'll see it sometime, maybe on a mission when I actually have to fight."

"Okay…hey what did you mean by the 'my Akuma Clan'?" Seidenki asked, stressing.

"Well there are multiple Akuma clans throughout the world, see my clan does not have any super special jutsu. They are only special because of a certain…tradition that they do. As long as someone with Akuma blood in them they can go though the tradition of the Akuma clan. Because of just needing Akuma blood there are many Akuma's thought out the world."

Seidenki nodded, understanding what Kuragari was saying, he still wondered what the Akuma's tradition was.

After about two more hours passed, team Yuri finished cleaning up the park. They went home for the day.

Bright and early the next day, Team Yuri went back to the Hokage's office to get another mission, which was to weed and water an herb garden. Once they reached the woman's house the team got straight to work, even Yuri helped since she loved to garden.

"Seidenki, I have a question for you," asked Kuragari as he pulled a large thistle weed out of the ground, also letting out a small growl of pain from being poked by the small needle-like spines. The silver haired boy looked up at his friend with a confused look in his light blue eyes. "What do you want to ask me?"

"When you use your electrical power, what exactly are you doing, you never told me how you do it?"

"My parents told me that I have a special type of chakra, well my mom has the same thing. My mom and I have chakra that is like electricity so when we use, like, in a chakra filled punch, the person we punch would also get electrocuted. My mom's chakra has more electrical force to hers but she says that mine will be like hers, as I get older."

Kuragari nodded, "That was what I was thinking because watching the other students of our grade, they probably can't do anything like an element jutsu without using up all their chakra."

"Correct Kuragari, most genin do not have much chakra and if they do they do not have a well enough control over it to make a well executed element jutsu."

The silver haired boy kneeling next to her raised his hand.

"You know that we aren't in class, Seidenki," the golden eyed boy laughed as he pulled up a large clump of grass. Yuri smiled at her students that gestured for Seidenki to ask his question.

"Um, you were saying that genin can't do element jutsu, then why have I seen the last Uchiha, Sasuke, breathing fire. He is one year younger than us and can do a fire style jutsu?"

"Good question Seidenki, Sasuke is, of course, of the Uchiha Clan and that clan would teach their children at a very young age how to use the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique."

Seidenki grinned at his sensei and then looks at Hibi, who his picking weeds out from the far corner of the garden, away for her sensei and two male teammates.

"Hibi, why do you have those markings?" Seidenki asked, his head cocked to the side. The dark red haired girl stopped picking the grass that was next to her and tensed. "The members of the Mukankaku Clan, my clan, are always born with black markings of some sort."

"But why do you have cracks as markings?" Seidenki asked staring at his only female teammate, as he fingered a blade of grass. Hibi shoot him a death glare with her one olive green eye, which caused the silver haired boy slink black, afraid of the dark red haired girl. "I only asked a simple question," he whimpered.

Hibi sighed and looked away from the scared boy, "I just have them, I don't know why, I was just born with them." She whispered.

"Hibi?" Kuragari whispered. Hibi shoot him a venomous glare causing the black haired boy to slink down. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering how you numbed Yuri-sensei's arm yesterday."

"It's the Mukankaku's Clans kekkei genkai the Dokyoushibireru."

Soon the weeding was done team Yuri headed back to the Hokage's office.

"I need you to catch Shirokuro again, his owner forgot to close the door when he opened Shirokuro's cage."

Everyone sighed, "Okay we will get Shirokuro," Yuri sigh.

Yuri and her team headed into the village looking for the troublesome ferret.

"We should look in laundry baskets, I think he likes to hind in them," said Seidenki.

Surprisingly they found Shirokuro in about fifteen minutes; he was in a laundry basket of another woman's clothes. The woman happened to be a neighbor with the first woman's basket the ferret hid it. The team quickly caught Shirokuro, and brought him to the Hokage. Once they were paid the team headed their separate ways home.


	3. Chapter 3 Chakra Paper, Training wi

Chapter Three: Chakra Paper, Training with Team Guy and New Jutsu

A month or so had passed since Kuragari, Seidenki, and Hibi had become official ninja. They had so many horrible D-rank missions throughout the last month that they hated weeding gardens, walking dogs, babysitting and picking up trash, even if it was not for a mission. The three genin desperately wanted a C-rank mission. They could not get one yet since they were still newly made genin. They were lucky enough that every-other week Yuri would train them for a whole week, but then the next week they would go back to D-rank missions. When Yuri did have her week with her students she taught them jutsu, how to control chakra, endurance training and gave them sparing matches.

This week happened to be a training week with Yuri. So far the three genin had mastered tree climbing with only their feet by using chakra and the art of walking on water. Yuri planned out that today she would figure out her team's chakra nature and then have them spar with the other genin team of Konoha that graduated the same year as her team, and then, somehow, teach her students element jutsu of their nature.

Yuri's team stood in the center of the training area, she stood in front of them with multiple slips of chakra paper in her hand.

"Today, before we start with our daily sparing session, we will find out what chakra nature you have." She handed the pieces of paper to her students, though Hibi declined.

"I can't do any ninjutsu so there is no point in giving me one." The dark red haired girl said with her hand in front of her chest, stopping her sensei from giving her a chakra paper. Yuri nodded, understanding that her student could not do many jutsu because of her clan's blood. The dark haired jonin then turned her attention to her two male students.

"You will put your chakra into this paper. If your chakra affinity is wind the paper will split in half, if it is fire the paper will bust in flames, if it is water the paper will become wet and soggy, if it is lightning the paper will crumble and if your chakra affinity is earth." Yuri held a piece of chakra paper in her hand and it suddenly turned into dust.

"the paper will become dust."

The two boys nodded and held their paper out in front of them. Seidenki looked at the little slip of paper between his fingers, putting his chakra into it. It became wrinkled. The silver haired boy smiled, "I thought I would get lighting, my chakra pretty much electricity itself."

Kuragari stared at his teammate's piece of chakra paper for a moment and then back at the slip on the palm of his and. The black haired boy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He placed two fingers on the paper and focused his chakra into it. Kuragari heard the sound of the paper crumbling. Opening his eyes, he saw that his paper had also become wrinkled.

"I guess I have lightning affinity to," Kuragari said with a smile.

Yuri smiled at Kuragari and Seidenki, "Okay, boys now that you know your chakra affinities', we will have our daily sparing session. Today, though, we are going to have our sparing lesson with the other genin team that graduated this year. We just have to wait for their arrival."

After a few more minutes passed, the other Konoha genin team appeared, Guy and his students, Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee.

"Hello Guy," Yuri greeted a man in green spandex with a wave of her hand, an awkward smile played on her lips. His fashion, odd bowl style hair cut and thick, busy eyebrows always made it a bit uncomfortable for Yuri and her squad to be around.

"Hello, Miss Yuri," Guy greeted with one of his famous, gleaming smiles and a thumbs up. The gray-green eyed jonin sighed at her colleague, tucking a loose piece of brown hair behind her ear.

Guy turned to his team, "Alright team, are your ready to beat Yuri's squad!" he shouted, an arm in the air.

"Yes Guy sensei! I will make you proud by defeating one of my fellow Konoha comrades." Lee, a boy that looked almost identical to Guy, shouted.

"That a boy Lee, show them what you got!" the youthful man shouted, urging on his favorite student. This display cause the other two teammates to sigh.

"Um, Guy, we haven't even figured out who's fighting' who," Yuri murmured the awkward, unsure smile still on her face.

"Oh," Guy said with a laugh, as he scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

The brown haired woman sighed again and looked up at Guy, "How about this, since Lee is so eager to fight, why not have him choose who he wants to fight." Guy nodded in agreement and bent down to Lee's level. "So Lee, who are you going to fight today, Kuragari, Seidenki, or Hibi?"

"Kuragari," Lee said as he pointed to the black haired boy, a determined look on his face. Kuragari nodded while everyone else backed a few feet away from the two boys. Lee and Kuragari stepped forward and got into their fighting stances, waiting for the signal to start the fight.

"Start!" shouted Guy.

Kuragari ran at Lee, flinging a kunai knife at him, Lee easily dodged the projectile. He then ran towards the black haired boy, aiming a kick to his head. Kuragari leaned to the right, just barely missed by Lee's powerful kick.

"He's quick," Guy whispered in Yuri's ear. The female jonin nodded, "All my students are a bit faster and agile than average genin, since I train them so hard."

Kuragari aimed a punch for Lee's face, which, again, the tick eye-browed boy dodged. Lee spun around, landing a powerful kick to Kuragari's jaw. The golden eyed boy skidded back a few feet, arms crossed in front of his face and his right eye closed in pain. Kuragari let out a growl of frustration, glaring at Lee as he placed a hand on the right side or his jaw. Kuragari then took out another kunai and flung it at Lee, who again dodged it by a simple sidestep.

"Come on, Kuragari, I have seen you do better than this!" Lee shouted at the other boy, who in return, growled at him, again. The black haired boy then lunched himself at Lee, and surprisingly landed a punch to Lee's shoulder. This distracted the boy which Kuragari took advantage of. The black haired boy quickly landed a kick to Lee's back, causing him to double over. Kuragari then grabbled Lee's shoulders. He was about to knee the other boy in the stomach when Lee suddenly sweeps his foot under Kuragari's legs, causing him to fall down, losing his grip on Lee's shoulders. Lee then does a few back-hand springs to get away from Kuragari, who was slowly pushing himself up.

"I thought you were better than this, Kuragari?" Lee asked the panting boy, who is glaring at him. Kuragari just glared at Lee, slowly reaching up to touch his right side of his jaw, which now had a large, purple bruise.

"Damn it, I am, I should be, it's just that I am having an off day and I don't have any powerful jutsu that I can use against you!" Kuragari growled.

"Ah, but I only use high level taijutsu and I still beat you," Lee said as he dropped his fighting stance.

Kuragari let out another frustrated growl, "I am not as good at taijutsu as you are and I'm not able to use my Akuma abilities yet."

"Okay, you two can stop fighting." Yuri said with a wave of her hand.

Lee looked over at her with surprise, "But why, no one has won the battle yet, and we have barely begun."

"Yes, but you are at an advantage Lee, since Kuragari does not know any advance jutsu, as he said, and he can't keep up with you..." Guy said as he placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Besides you seem like you were done fighting, declaring that you have won."

"I was trying to aggravate Kuragari again so he would attack me once more, so we could keep the fight going."

Guy let out a chuckle, "Good thinking, but either way you would have won." Lee nodded, but walked up to Kuragari and held out his hand. The black haired boy gave a weak smile and shook his hand, Lee than walked back to where Neji and Tenten were standing. Kuragari limped slightly as he walked back over to his team.

"Can I fight Seidenki?" asked Tenten as she took a step forward. "If I fight him, I may be able to figure out how to fight a lightning user, since my weapons conduct electricity."

Both jonin sensei nodded. Tenten and Seidenki walked up to one another and stood in their fighting stances.

"Ok, you may begin," shouted Guy.

Seidenki instantly shoot forward, light blue electricity dancing a crossed his hands. Tenten took out multiple kunai and flung them at the silver haired boy running towards her. He dodged most of the projectiles, though he did manage to receive a few cut, as he advanced to Tenten. Seidenki attempted to punch the brunette, but she jumped away, throwing another kunai at the boy. He let out a yelp of pain as the kunai knife sliced his shoulder. He instinctively grabbed his shoulder, glancing up at Tenten, then down at the glistening crimson droplets of blood running down his arm from a cut. Seidenki looked back up at Tenten, pondering how he could electrocute the brown haired girl with the two buns styled in her hair.

Before he could think of an idea, Tenten came running at him, flinging another volley of kunai knives at him. The electricity controlling boy dodged the gleaming, metallic weapons, but yelp as he felt a searing pain as one pierce his right thigh. His right leg gave out from beneath him, he looked at Tenten's kunai knives stuck in his thigh. Seidenki then looked up at Tenten, clutching the weapon in his leg, cringing as tugged slightly on the weapon.

"Shouldn't we stop the fight? I mean Seidenki has a kunai lodged in his leg." Lee asked a slight look of concern on his face as he watches the silver haired boy slowly stand up.

"He'll be fine," Yuri said, wondering what the boy would do next.

As Seidenki stands up to his full height, Tenten jumps a few feet back throwing five shuriken with wirers attached to them. Seidenki was about to dodge them, but when he noticed the wires glinting in the sunlight and idea popped in his head. He dodged four of them and reached out to catch the fifth one. He let out another yelp of pain as the shuriken pierced his hand.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Tenten stammered, surprised at the boy for catching her shuriken. The brunette then tugged at wires in her right hand, seeing if Seidenki would let go of the shuriken in his hand. Tenten was ready to pull back all the ninja stars to stab him in the back. The silver haired boy looked at the bloodied shuriken in his hand. He looked back up at the girl standing a few meters away from him. Smiling, he clutched the shuriken, wincing in pain as it pieced deeper into his hand, then sent his eclectic chakra though the weapon, down the wire and into Tenten.

The brunette screamed in pain and as the electricity coursed through her body. Seidenki instantly creased the flow of chakra. Tenten collapsed onto the ground panting in pain. The light blue eyed boy run up to Tenten. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah."

Seidenki helped Tenten up, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think I would hurt you that bad."

"It's okay, Seidenki," Tenten said with a weak smile.

Guy helped Tenten up and let Seidenki walk back to Kuragari and Hibi. The man in spandex singled for Neji and Hibi to come forward for they fight. Once the two pre-teens were standing in front of one another Neji slid into his gentle fist stance and Hibi just stood where she was, hands calmly at her side, her one olive green eye hooded with boredom.

"You may begin," Yuri shouted this time. The long, brown haired Hyuga boy ran at Hibi, activating his Byakugan, "Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Two palms." He stuck two chakra points on Hibi's body. The dark red haired girl winced, but before the Hyuga could strike her third and fourth chakra point Hibi swiftly grabbed his arm forcing her chakra into it. She then grabbed his other arm doing the same to it as she did with the other one. Hibi stepped back a few steps and stared at Neji, whose arms were now hanging loosely at his side.

"Why you," Neji growled.

Lee gawked at the dark red haired girl, "She is probably the one person that I know that can defeat Neji in such a short period of time."

"Yeah, but the only reason that Hibi can defeat him is because she can numb his nerves with her chakra. If she was in a real fight with no rules, or time limit, she would be having some trouble. Right now her numbing technique only lasts about twenty minutes then the person can use whatever body part she numbed again. She is at another disadvantage in a real fight; she can't use any ninjutsu that involves multiple hand signs. She also has very low chakra reserves, her whole clan does," Kuragari said watching his female teammate.

"Okay, the daily training session is done for today." Yuri said with a wave of her hand as she approached Hibi with Kuragari and Seidenki following. Guy nodded and he and his team left.

Once team Guy was gone Yuri crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her three genin. "You boys up to learning some element jutsu?" the brown haired jonin asked.

"I'm defiantly up for it!" shouted Seidenki, jumping into the air. Kuragari smiled at his sensei, though winching from the bruise on his jaw, showing her that, he to, wanted to learn a lightning jutsu or two.

"Okay let me get a list of known lightning style jutsu and I can try to somewhat teach you." Yuri said, "I should only take a few minutes."

When Yuri came back with the list of known lightning style jutsu, she found Seidenki and Kuragari sparing and Hibi just leaning against a tree her eyes closed and board expression on her face.

"Okay boys, I have the list." Yuri said waving the bundle of paper at the boys. Seidenki and Kuragari stopped fighting and jogged over to the brown haired sensei. Yuri glanced down at the paper. "Before I talk to you boys," Yuri turned to her dark red haired female student. "Hibi, you can go home, though you should interact with your teammates more." Hibi nodded and made her way home. The dark red haired girl just turned away heading the direction of her compound, completely ignoring her sensei's words.

"Okay, Seidenki, I would like you to learn this jutsu. It should be simple for you to learn. It is called Body Pathway Derangement; it is a jutsu that can cut of the electrical signals sent to the brain. Your chakra is practically electricity so you should be able to master it in about a day or so, maybe less." The brown haired jonin looked down at the paper in her hand.

"Body Pathway Derangement causes the victim to not be able to use their body since the electricity interrupts the messages to the brain, this causes twitching and when they do try to move their body their body gets confused and moves driftnet body part. Oh and it's somewhat of a medical ninjutsu, just so you know." After Yuri was done reading she handed the piece of paper about the Body Pathway Derangement to Seidenki and turned her attention to Kuragari.

"There are three lightning style jutsu that I have found that you could practice. These are upper ranked jutsu, so don't worry if it takes a long while for you to master the jutsu." Yuri took the three pieces of paper and looked them over.

"There is the Lightning Beast Running Technique, you do this jutsu by manipulating lightning chakra into your hand, you can then make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to your hand, allowing you to control it during its attack."

Yuri flipped to the next piece of paper. "Then there is Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder this technique allows you to create a wave of electricity from your hands. You can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. It is ideal to use in conjunction with a water technique. This one would probably be the easiest to learn since you just start with a small surges and get larger as you increase the amount of chakra you use for it. "

Yuri flipped the last piece of paper. "The third and last jutsu you could learn is the Lightning Release: Lighting Rod. You do this jutsu by making physical contact with an opponent; you raise your arm into the air, generating a powerful bolt of electricity which travels through your body into the body of the opponent."

Yuri handed the papers to Kuragari, "So you can start training, again, do not worry about being able to do the jutsu right away, these are high ranked jutsu." The brown haired jonin then walked away from her two male students and sat next to a tree nearby. She took out a set of papers from her weapons pouch and started to read it. She did this remainder of the day keeping an eye on her two male students as they trained.


	4. Chapter 4 First C-Rank Mission

Chapter Four: First C-Rank Mission

Another month or so had passed since Seidenki and Kuragari learned their chakra natures and found some jutsu they could learn. The team was still getting multiple D-rank missions, but today happened to be their first C-rank mission. At the moment, Team Yuri was standing in the Hokage office waiting to see what C-rank mission the Third would give them.

The elderly man looked up from his papers at Yuri and her three genin. "Team Yuri, your first C-rank mission will to kill five wild boars near the edge of Konoha. They have been disturbing villagers and demolishing crops. " He then handed the papers to Yuri, who took them and tucked them into one of her jonin vest pockets.

"Come on team, we have to go kill these hogs before they destroy even more crops and hurt innocent villagers," the brown haired jonin said with a wave of her hand as she walked out of the Hokage office. Seidenki, Hibi, and Kuragari followed their sensei out, to the edge of the village where the wild boars were supposed to be.

"All the boars were reported to have red-brown fur, black, beady eyes and two pairs of long, sharp tusks. They are also a larger than average size. Now that you know what they look like, spread out, once you find and kill the hog, come back here," Yuri said pointing at the ground they were standing on. She then jumped into the trees off the find a kill a boar. The genin nodded to one another and jumped in opposite direction from one another and their sensei.

After a minute or two of leaping from branch to branch, Seidenki started to look for signs of a boar, clumps of dark brown fur, hoof prints, or the sound of snorting, grunting maybe even a squeal. The silver haired boy stopped for a moment, standing on a branch glancing around. He let out a loud sigh, already tired of looking for the wild pigs. Leaning against the trunk of the tree from the tree limb he was standing on, Seidenki closed his eyes letting out another loud sigh.

_"This is hardly any better than the D-rank missions we get. Finding and killing wild pigs is so much fun. I want to go on a mission involving other ninja and fighting, not animals."_ A moment passed and a crunching noise started and it could be heard nearby, snapping his eyes open; the sliver haired boy glanced around, looking for the source of the noise. Finding none he jumped down from the tree he was preached on, and headed towards the noise. Walking a few yards away from where he landed, the crunching became louder. Looking his left, Seidenki could just barely see the brown fur of a boar. Stopping where he was, he crouched on the ground, a humongous grin on his face.

"I got you," Seidenki whisper excitedly, slipping a kunai out of his weapon holder on his right thigh. The silver haired boy burst through the thick cover of leaves that was hiding the animal. He let out a yell, but stopped his kunai just an inch from the target's head. A squeal of a freighted piglet could be heard. Seidenki blinked in confusion, gawked at the freighted, little animal in from of him. Seidenki continued to stare as the brown and white striped piglet ran in circles, to scare to run away from its attacker.

Seidenki fell to his knees, his hands clasped together, "I'm sorry little piggy, I thought you were one of the big mean boars that are disturbing the peace of the villagers nearby." He apologized, which was pointless. The piglet continued to run in circles, though it was slowing down, becoming tired. The silver haired boy reached out a hand to stop the young boar; it slid to a stop and shoot off in the opposite direction of Seidenki. He hung his head and sighed, "I guess I have to keep looking for the other ones."

Seidenki stood up, glanced around himself, finding nothing, jumped back up into the trees. After about eight more minutes of jumping though the tickly leafed trees Seidenki heard a grunting noise. The sound was of a pig snuffing through fallen twigs and leaves for food.

_"Please be a full grown boar, please, please_," Seidenki begged silently as he landed on a branch just above the noise. He moved his head a few times to get a better look at the animal through the leaves, dark brown fur, no signs of white in it, tusks. With a grin on his lips Seidenki jumped down from his branch, almost landing on top of the beast. The silver haired boy let out a yelp of surprise and jumped back. This boar was massive, being about four feet from hoof to shoulder and about five feet long from nose to tail tip. The beast's yellowing tusks looked to be eight inches long with the smaller ones to be six inches long.

"Why does it have to be that I find a baby boar that then I find an overgrown one that is probably going to kill me," Seidenki yelled, waving his arm wildly around him. The large boar turned its head in Seidenki's direction, with a loud snort, the beast charged at the silver haired boy. With a yelp, Seidenki ran in the opposite direction, climbing a tree. The boar looked up at Seidenki who was on one of the highest branches. It look back at the tree huffing and snorting with anger at the boy who had disturbed him from his search for food. With another snort the large pig dug its tusk into the tree and started pushing against it. A moment later cracking sound could be heard at the base of the tree. Suddenly a large snap, and a creaking sound from the tree and it started to fall. Seidenki launched himself out of the tree, landing on the ground. The boar charged at Seidenki. The silver haired boy found his back against another tree. The boar lowered its head, pawing the ground, nostrils flaring, he was getting to charge. Seidenki watched in panic imagining himself being skewered by the large tusks. Electricity started to dance a cross the boys hand as he stared at the boar, panic and fear in his light blue eyes. Just as the boar was about to ram into Seidenki, he put his hand out in front of him, head turned in the other right, eyes closed. Just as the boar's head touched Seidenki's hand a electrical charge was sent into the boar's body, through its nerves. It fell down twitching, not able to get up; when Seidenki had sent the charge of electricity into the boar's body, he made it interrupt the nerve's signals to the body. Seidenki opened his eyes to find the boar on the ground, twitching uncontrollably. With a sigh, he knelt down; taking a kunai knife of his holster again, Seidenki stabbed the boar in the heart, killing it.

The silver haired boy took in a deep breath calming himself. He then stood up and brushed his hands together. "One down four more to go, which the others are taking care of."

Seidenki walked back to where the team had started the mission. A squeal could be heard once he sat down at the meeting place. The little piglet from before came out of the bushes, it sat down in front of the silver haired boy.

"Hi there, what are you doing here?" Seidenki asked, even though he knew he would not get a reply. The boy reached out and patted the young boar on the head. With a sigh, he laid down on his back, his hands behind his head. The little boar jumped onto his stomach and lay down to take a nap. Seidenki looked at the piglet then back at the canopy of dark green leaves. Squinting, he spotted Yuri sitting on a branch, reading a book.

"You finished with your boar, sensei?" asked Seidenki, raising an arm to the brown haired woman sitting on the tree branch. She nodded in response as she flipped a page of her book.

Hibi strolled through the dense forest, glancing lazily around her for any signs of a boar. The dark red haired girl did not want to do this boring mission since all they had to do was find a boar and kill it. The mission was not anything exciting. As she continued to walk a scream of a young child emanated from deep within the thick woods. The dark red haired girl instantly sprinted towards where the sound came from. A moment later she found herself looking at a boar who was pinning a girl that look to be about five years old, to a tree. Hibi narrowed her eyes at the large animal, she could not numb any part of the boar's body in fear of the boar crushing the little girl.

"Help!" screamed the girl squirming underneath the animal. It pushed her harder against the tree causing her to yelp in fright and stop moving.

Hibi took out a kunai knife from her leg holster. She threw the weapon at the pig. The knife hit its target right on, the boars back leg. It squealed in pain, backed up, away from the girl. It threw its massive head towards Hibi, all of its attention now on her. The large animal changed. Hibi gracefully leaped out of the way and touched the animal on the head, forcing some of her chakra to the animal's brain. The brown furred boar stopped and stumbled, looking as if it had been shot with a tranquilizer and it had not taken full effect. It glanced around as if it does not know where it is.

The dark red haired girl glared at the drunken pig, _"I didn't get the whole brain."_ She walked over to the stumbling pig and placed her hand on its head. Hooding her eyes in concentration, she took in a deep breath; the red haired girl forced a large amount of her chakra into the large boar's head. The animal squealed in protest, squirming. A moment later the boar's body became limp as its life slipped away. The smallest of smirks played on Hibi's lips as she walked away from the dead animal. She glanced over at the little girl who was still sitting where she was pinned to the tree by the boar.

"T-thank you m-miss," she stammered. Hibi nodded her head in response and started to walk away from the young girl. She heard the her stand up and run away in the direction of her home.

As Hibi walked towards the meeting place, she started to think of her family. Her mother, a dark red haired beauty with olive green eyes had simple black lines markings on her face and body. Her father had dark blue-gray hair and forest green eyes with random black zigzags a crossed his body. Hibi smiled at the thought of her parents. She got her mother's hair and eyes and somewhat, her father's face. Sadly the combination of her parents' markings caused Hibi to receive her crack-like markings. Her clan was completely fine with her marking but a few people outside the clan were scared of her or made fun of her calling Hibi a freak. She had her clan and family to go to for help and love though.

Hibi also had a younger brother, Kokusen, he had his father's hair and mother's eyes. Kokusen also had odd black lines markings on his body, which would randomly turn sharply onto another part of his body. Her brother was a quite boy who did not like to get into fights. He happened to not be enrolled in the academy since he had a 'special' condition. Hibi's thoughts started to drift to the time when her, cousin got her in trouble by teaching her brother a simple jutsu.

-Flashback-

A ten-year-old Hibi and her eight-year-old brother were training in the backyard of their house. Hibi was trying to hit multiple targets which were pinned onto the trees in her backyard. Her younger brother was practicing his Dokyoushibireru on the fish in pond. Kokusen would try to touch one, numbing the fish's body, but not killing it, he would then pick it out of the water for a moment, petting the fish then he would reverse the effect and put the fish back into the water.

A few more moments of training, the siblings' blood-red haired cousin, Intou sauntered over to them. He broadly watched his little cousin, Kokusen, work at his Dokyoushibireru. Hibi looked over at Intou to notice a Konoha headband tied around his forehead.

"Intou, you passed your graduation exam," she stated, walking up to him.

"Yep," Intou said giving his younger cousin a cocky smile as he grabbed the edge of his headband. "Now why not you hand over those shuriken and let a master show you how's done." The twelve-year-old boy said, closing one spring-green colored eye.

Hibi glanced at the shuriken in her hand and then held them out to her older cousin. Intou took the throwing stars and throws them at the targets only sticking four out of the ten shuriken into the bull's-eye. Three even missed the target completely.

"Umm…how'd you graduate if you can barely hit a target?" Hibi asked, hand on her hips and an eyebrow raised at her cousin.

"I had to perform a jutsu to pass," the red haired genin said, scratching his cheek with one finger and giving Hibi and sheepish smile.

"Really? Mother won't allowed me to learn any type of ninjustsu or genjustsu," Kokusen said as he wondered over to the too red-heads.

"Why not I teach you one, little cousin?" Intou asked, bending down to Kokusen's level and slinging an arm around the dark blue-gray haired boy.

"Mom wants dad to teach me, no one else," Kokusen stated, crossing his arms over his chest a slight pout on his face.

"So? Come on I'll teach you the one that we had to learn, the transformation jutsu."

"Intou, Mom doesn't want Kokusen to learn anything from anyone else except Dad. She hasn't even let him into the academy." Hibi said sternly, glaring at her older cousin.

"Really? Then why are you in the academy? I think Kokusen would be just fine leaning a simple transformation jutsu."

"I don't know…" Hibi said starting to look away.

"Whatever, I'm teaching Kokusen," Intou said with a flick of his hand. "Besides it would be one less jutsu for your dad to teach him."

The dark red haired girl did not respond, she just stood where she was looking at the ground. The blood-red haired boy walked away from Hibi over to his younger cousin. He glanced over his shoulder at Hibi, but she had not moved. Intou shrugged, bent down to Kokusen's height and started to talk to the young boy about the transformation jutsu.

Hibi watched as Intou taught her younger brother the transformation jutsu. She was debating on telling her parents that her cousin was teaching Kokusen something that they may not want him to learn. If she did tell them she knew she would also get in trouble since she did not stop Intou from teaching Kokusen. After a few minutes more of watching the two boys train Hibi took out her shuriken and kunai and started up her target practice again.

An hour later Kokusen had preformed about twenty transformations jutsu. He had tried transforming into a; cat, dog, tree and rock. He did not have too much success. The boy with dark blue-gray haired was only able to transform in an odd, extremely deformed dog on his last try.

"Well, at least you were able to transform," Intou said, scratching his head. "Well I guess since your young and aren't in the academy you wouldn't be able to do a good transformation."

"Intou! What are you teaching my son!" yelled a man.

The bright green eyed boy looked up in surprise. "Sorry uncle, I was just teaching my little cousin here the transformation jutsu." He gave his uncle a sheepish smile, a hand behind his head.

Hibi's father turned his attention onto his daughter. "I told you that I was going to teach him, there is a reason that Kokusen is not in the academy." yelled Hibi's father, pointing a finger at his nephew.

"I'm sorry father" Hibi said looking at the ground with guilt.

The dark blue-gray haired man sighed, running a hand down his face. "Come here," he said gesturing for his daughter to come closer to him. Once in front of him Hibi's father bent down to her eye level.

"The reason I do not want Kokusen in the academy or even learning jutsu that I do not teach him is because he was born with an anomaly of his chakra network. His chakra does not fire right, for example he wants to make ten clones, Kokusen would make only two. He would have enough chakra and maybe good control, but his chakra system would misfire giving him less chakra to use."

"Oh, but why are you mad at Intou?" whispered Hibi and she glanced over her shoulder at the two boys.

"I don't want your brother to figure out that he isn't like normal kids," Hibi's father said as he started to stand up.

-End of Flashback-

Hibi stopped at her destination, the meeting place her and her team meet before the mission. Her sensei, of course, was already done killing her boar. The dark red haired girl looked over at Seidenki who was laying on the ground with a piglet on his stomach.

_"He must have gotten here a minute before I did," _Hibi thought, knowing that the boy couldn't have kill a wild boar as fast as her sensei. She looked up at Yuri. "Yuri-sensei, did you kill two boars or just one?"

"One? Why," the brown haired woman asked, peering over her book. Hibi ignored her and looked over at her silver haired teammate. Seidenki held up one finger as he petted the young boar on his stomach.

"This may be bad." Hibi muttered.

Seidenki stand up, causing the piglet to slide off him with a squeal of surprise. "Why is it bad?"

Yuri jumped down off the branch she was sitting on. "It is bad because Kuragari may just find two boars together. Damn I should have killed two right away," she cursed, looking off in a random direction, hoping that her golden eyed student was okay.

Kuragari stood still, on a large tree branch, golden eyes closed, sniffing the air for any nearby scent of a wild boar. The wind switched directions, blowing his way, letting all the scents of the creatures in the area drift towards him. The black haired boy's eyes snapped open; he found a boar's sent. Jumping down from his branch, Kuragari ran towards the direction of the boar. Once he could smell that he was near enough Kuragari hind behind a tree. He could hear the snuffling of a boar looking for food in the layer of leaves that covered the ground.

Taking out a kunai, Kuragari glanced around the tree. His golden eyes winded with surprise, there behind the tree were two humorous reddish-brown furred boars. They seemed to be a few inches taller than his four foot eleven in stature. The wind switched direction again, blowing his scent directly towards the boars. With a snort, one of the boars lifted its head and turned in Kuragari's direction. It lowered its head, pawing at the ground, the large animal charged. The black haired boy leaped into the trees landing safely on a branch. The boar dug its tusks into the ground trying to uproot the massive tree that Kuragari was in. The other boar, which was a darker brown, helped the lighter furred one by also pushing the tree. Moments later the tree started to tip. Kuragari leaped out of the falling plant, landing onto the ground.

The darker boar snorted and charged. Kuragari jumped into the air, almost dodging the boar. The darker boar's tusk and just glazed the black haired boy's leg, giving him a nasty wound to his right leg. Kuragari landed awkwardly, ending up crouched on his left leg and his right one stretched out, not able to stand on it at the moment. Kuragari stood up, wincing in pain. He glanced down at his leg, watching the streams of crimson liquid run down his calf. The lighter furred boar charged at Kuragari. Unable to move fast enough, the black haired boy ended up pinned to the ground.

Golden eyes wide, Kuragari stared at the boar. Acting fast, Kuragari started to do hand-signs, once done he placed his hands on the boar's chest. Suddenly a small wave of electricity came from Kuragari's hands into the boar's body. The animal squealed in pain, as it was pushed back a few feet from the jolt of electricity. Kuragari slowly stood up, watching as the light furred boar twitched from the electricity coursing through its body, killing it.

Kuragari stood up, looking over at the darker furred boar. He winced again, clutching his right leg. Small droplets of blood still slithered down his leg, though not as much as before. The wild pig was about to charge at Kuragari when suddenly and large spike of rock shot up from the ground, piecing the boar in the heart. Yuri jumped down from the trees her hands still in the last sign of her earth jutsu.

"Are you alright Kuragari?' she asked, already inspecting her student's right leg.

"Other than my right leg, but I think I am fine, thanks for killing that boar for me," replied the boy as he watched his sensei.

The brown haired woman nodded, "Well, let's get you to the hospital and then we can tell the Hokage that we successfully completed the mission."

Team Yuri helped there Kuragari to the hospital to get his leg checked at, they then headed to the Hokage's office.


	5. Chapter 5 Chunin Exams, Why Can't w

Chapter Five: Chunin Exams, Why Can't we Go

Today Yuri was having her three genin students meet her at the training grounds where they officially became ninja. It was about 9:00 when Seidenki, the last of the three genin, arrived.

"Why did you want us here?" asked Kuragari, curiosity shining in his golden eyes.

Yuri sighed, "You know the Chunin Section Exams are come up, yes?" Kuragari and Seidenki nodded while Hibi just blinked.

"I am not letting you into the Exams this year, so you will not go to the one going on now nor the one in six months."

Kuragari's mouth was agape, golden eyes wide with shock. Seidenki's bright blue eyes were also wide, and his mouth agape, the silver haired boy was in a disappointed, slouched position. Hibi just raised her left eyebrow, surprised at her sensei's decision.

"How could you do this!" shouted Kuragari.

"I am following Guy sensei, he is also doing the same thing. Also I do not want to make a mistake I made with a few of my other genin teams I have had." The brown haired woman looked up at the sky.

"But still, we have already worked so hard, we've already had a C-rank mission…" Kurgari shouted in frustration.

"Kuragri, I am making sure that you will not die in the chunin exams, besides, jonin sensei's barely let their rookie genin into the exams."

Yuragari just crossed his arms over his chest and looked in the other direction in defeat. The brown haired woman sighed at her student; she then glanced up at the sky again. "Story time kids," she whispered, sitting herself onto the ground, her students doing the same.

"I've notice that you guy will be my fifth genin team I have thought out of my sixteen years as a jonin leader for a genin squad."

Seidenki raised his hand, "How old are you sensei?'

"Forty-one, I started teaching genin at twenty-five." Yuri said with a grin.

"Wow, I never would have thought you would be that old, Yuri-sensei," Seidenki said, a humongous grin on his face.

Yuri smiled, "I hope that was a compliment about how young I look." The silver haired boy nodded his head.

"My story, this is another reason I don't want to put you in the chunin exams along with following Guy." Yuri said as she leaned her back against one of the tree wooden post. "I always hold my team back for one chunin exam to make sure that they are ready, hardly anyone would put in a rookie team as I said before. I knew this from the start of course to keep them back, but my first year I didn't really know when my team would be ready because the chunin exams change every year so I held them back for just one chunin exam. Six months passed, they took the exams, in the second part, they all died. They were not match for the companion."

Kuragari looked up at his sensei, "So you want to keep us out for a year so you can train us to extremes to make sure we pass and do not die?" He now understood truly why his sensei was holding them back, beside if she trains them to extremes they would be able to beat any of the compilation, hopefully.

"Yes, I will now train you has hard as I can, I have had three genin teams total, die in my hands, I do not want a team with an Akuma, Mukankaku, and a boy who's chakra is like electricity itself, to die." You will beat all your opponents into a bloody pulp once next year's chunin section exam comes around."

Kuragari smiled at his sensei, "Yuri sensei, if we are not going to do the chunin exams for a year, we should only go on C-rank missions from now on, though. I will help us train more and get more experience"

Yuri smiled over at her student, "That seems like a fine idea. Hey, maybe the third will let us do a B-rank."

"That would be so awesome," yelled Seidenki as he jumped up into the air, pumping a fist up.

Yuri smiled at genin team, "Well how about you head off to do whatever you want while I tell the Hokage that you will not be doing the chunin exams this year." Kuragari and Seidenki nodded while Hibi just started to walk away.

"Hey, Hibi wait up," yelled Seidenki as he caught up to the dark red haired girl. "We should all walk around the village, get know each other more."

"I would like to go to the academy to see the genin for next year. We may just be taking the exams together. Besides, Seidenki, we already know each other." Kuragari said.

"I doubt it," Hibi said, continuing to walk, heading in the direction of the academy. "If Yuri sensei is right, any sensei of those teams would wait a chunin exam. Jonin normally don't let their rookies into the exams."

"Yeah, you're right, but I would still like to see who all the academy students are." Kuragari said, hands in his pockets.

"To bad Konoha wasn't hosting the chunin exams this year then we could figure out how our opponents fight."

The other two did not respond. Soon they could hear the sound of some children training. Following the sound, the three genin found Iruka and his class training in target practice.

The child up was Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan. The dark blue, almost black haired boy held five shuriken in his hand. With a determined look on his face, Sasuke leaped up in the air, throwing his six shuriken. Once the boy landed he glanced up at the target, all six shuriken had struck the bull's-eye or near it. The stoic boy just walk away, while multiple girls fawned over him.

"Wow, that kid has already has a bunch of girls after him." Seidenki scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know he is only one year younger than us." Hibi noted as she watch a bright yellow haired boy walked up to the target. He was rolling up his sleeves and has an odd but confided look on his face. The boy took out six shuriken, as Sasuke did and throw them all at the target, also as the Uchiha did. The boy only managed to get two shuriken to just hit the target, let only the bull's eye, the other four laid around the target zone on the dirt. Almost the whole class burst out laughing.

"Poor Naruto, he has barely improved since last year." Kuragari sighed, watching as Naruto walked to the back of the group.

"Oh, I didn't see you three there," Iruka said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's alright, Iruka sensei," Seidenki said grinning at the brown haired man. Iruka smiled at the silver haired boy "You know Seidenki, you don't have to call me your sensei, I'm not even teaching you, I wasn't even your teacher last year."

Seidenki just shrugged at walked over to the academy students.

"Iruka?" asked Kuragari, catching the chunin's attention. "How about we show your students some jutsu or teach them about our clans, we're not taking the chunin exams this whole year, so we have some time."

The brown haired man nodded his head and turned so he was facing his students. "Okay then, you will be watching these three genin. If anything happens I'll be over on that bench doing paperwork." Iruka said, pointing over to his left to where a wooden bench sat.

Once Iruka was seated, Kuragari just stood where he was, scratching the back of his head, trying to think of something he could show to the younger students. Hibi just stood where she was, also; arms crossed over her chest, watching the children in front of her, a bored expression on her face.

"You all know about chakra, yes?" asked Seidenki, who had just thought of something to talk about.

All of them nodded, excepted for Naruto who shook his head.

"Well, my mother and I have a special type of chakra, it's like electricity," the silver haired boy said holding up his hand which had bright blue electrical currents dancing on it. "We are able to put even more electrical power into our lightning style jutsu. My mother's side of the family could be considered a clan, though we don't live in a household like the Hyuga, if you wanted to think of it that way."

"Talking about clans, me and Hibi are from clans," said Kuragari, stepping forward so he was besides this silver haired friend. "I am of the Akuma Clan and Hibi of the Mukankaku."

A girl with pink haired raised her hand, "Mukankaku means numb so does your clan deal with numbing or something?" she asked, looking over at the dark red haired girl.

"Yes, my clan uses their chakra to counteract nerve signals to numb an opponent's body," Hibi said, completing ignoring the few confused looks for some of the students.

The pink haired girl spook up again, "Akuma means demon, so what can your clan do?"

Kuragari adverted his eyes for the staring children. "My clan doesn't have any special kekkei genkai or hidden jutsu," he commented, trying to avoid the subject.

"But there has to be a reason your clan's name is 'demon'," the pink haired girl continued.

"There is, it's just that…I don't want to explain right now," the black haired boy said, still staring at the ground.

"Oh, okay," she said, sounding disappointed.

After an hour or two of teaching and showing off some different types of jutsu the three genin where done with the class. Iruka thanked them and they walked off.

As the three genin walked away from the training area, the academy students were in, a young female voice shouted. "Kuragari!"

The black haired boy looked to see a young girl, about the age of nine run up to him, hugging is leg. "Zareru," he greeted bending down to the girls level, placing a hand on her messy brown hair.

"Who's this?" asked Seidenki looking at the little girl.

"A member of the Akuma Clan," Kuragari said, standing straight.

"Kuragari," Zareru said, tugging on the boy's pant leg. "You have to meet my friend, Juhyou Yuki."

Zareru made her black haired clan member follow her, along with his two teammates back to the academy. There next to the door was a girl with snow white hair and pale blue eyes.

"Juhyou, this is Kuragari, the dude of my clan that became a genin," the brown haired girl said, pointing at Kuragari.

Juhyou just looked at the genin standing in front of her, somewhat shying away from them.

"So what are your names?" Zareru asked, looking up at the twelve-year-olds.

"I'm Seidenki and that is Hibi," the silver haired boy spooke up, pointing to the dark red haired girl to his right.

"Zareru," Juhyou said in a quiet voice, "I kind of have to leave now."

"Oh, okay."

Juhyou looked up at the three genin and bowed her head, "It was nice meting you." With that she left for her home.

"Hey, Zareru, I think my teammates have to leave to, if you want I can walk you home," Kuragari offered.

"Sure," the young, brown haired girl said. She waved good-bye to Seidenki and Hibi as they walked away. Seidenki, waved back at the little girl, Hibi just ignored the young Akuma.

"Let's good," said Kuragari. With that the two Akuma headed home.


	6. Chapter 6 The Real Chunin Selection

Chapter Seven: The Real Chunin Selection Exams

Kuragari, Seidenki and Hibi had just arrived in the training area of where they became official ninja. Today they were going to; hopefully get their forms from the chunin selection exam. They meet Yuri who was leaning against the middle post of the three in the middle of the training ground.

"Good morning, you three ready for the chunin exams?" she asked holding out three forms.

"Hell yeah," screamed Seidenki who instantly snatched the form from his sensei's hand. Kuragari grinned from ear to ear and he quickly took the form and skimmed it over, still smiling. Hibi, simply took the chunin exam form from her sensei's hand and stared at her male teammates, not brothering to read the form.

"Why are you giving us these right away, I thought you were going to test us or something?" Seidenki asked looking up at Yuri.

"What? you don't want to take the chunin exams, you don't think you're strong enough?" joked the brown haired jonin.

"No, no, no, that's not it, it's just…" Seidenki panicked, waving his hands in front of his face.

"It's okay, Seidenki, I was just joking. The reason I gave you the forms right away is because I know all three of you are strong enough for the chunin exams, but also there are three rookie teams being entered in the exams. If rookies are getting entered, my team will defiantly be entered no matter what." Yuri smiled at her three genin, "Okay you three can do whatever you want, the exams will be in three days. It will be held in room 310."

With that the three genin walked off excited about the chunin exams, their sensei turning around and walking in the diction of the hokage tower.

"I can't believe there is going to be three rookie teams, three. Yuri sensei had to train us for a year and a half to make us this strong. These genin only had six months of training," the silver haired genin ranted, a pout on his face.

"It might be a little unfair Seidenki but we'll have to deal with it, besides think of it this way, they'll be easier to take down," Kuragari reassured his silver haired teammate as he folded his form and placed it in his weapon pouch.

"Cloud nin." The two boys looked over at their female teammate who was staring at group of foreign ninja that had just entered the gates, three genin and their sensei. The three genin all had navy blue headband on their foreheads the metal forehead protector had the insignia of the Village Hidden in the Clouds on it.

"Akuma, their sensei is an Akuma," commented Kuragari. The three leaf genin tensed as the sensei's, surprisingly cat-like, icy blue eyes glanced over to them. A sly smile played on his lips. The female cloud genin glanced up at her sensei at then at the leaf genin, scowling. The two male noticing what their female teammate was looking at. The three black haired cloud genin were now glaring at the weary leaf ones. Soon the cloud team was out of sight.

"So we meet one of the first foreign teams," Kuragari muttered, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah," Seidenki responded. "Hey! Team Guy will be in the chunin exams to."

"Sasuke Uchiha is going to be in the exams also, he is in one of the rookie teams," said Hibi.

"Uchiha?" came a voice. The three leaf genin turned around to see the cloud genin, who must have turned around the taunt them. The one that had spoke was standing in front, arms crossed over his chest. His teammates were a few feet behind him.

"The last of the Uchiha is in the chunin exams this year, huh? It would be pretty awesome if I got to fight against him," the black haired cloud genin fantasized, a sly grin on his face. He then sighed, raning a hand though his coarse, choppy, shoulder length black hair.

Kuragari raised an eyebrow at the boy, spotting the pair of sunglass clipped to the front of his shirt collar.

"Don't bother them, Sekitan," commented the other boy, who looked related to the other boy, the only differences was his teal eyes, short black hair and style choose.

"Oh, come on, brother, I can't tease the leaf genin a little bit?" Sekitan asked bringing up his hand, using his index and thumb showing his brother what small amount that he would tease the leaf ninja.

"No," came the answer of the purple eyed female of the group. Strands of her long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail blew in the wind, which had just started to pick up.

Sekitan rolled his onyx eyes and walked over his team. "You guys never let me have any fun."

"Because if we would you would get into too much trouble," his brother commented.

"Come on, Kiri, my twin brother," Sekitan slung an arm around the teal eyed boy. "You don't even want to at least poke them," the boy with the longer black hair continued, pointing a finger at the leaf genin just standing there, confused by his comment. Kuragari and Seidenki eyebrows' twiched at the phrase, 'poke them'.

Kiri just raised an eyebrow at his twin, glancing at the arm Sekitan had slung around his shoulder. Pushing his brother's arm off him, Kiri walked away, the female of their team following him.

"Where are you going? Come on, we have to at least do something to them, we're enemies remember." Sekitan pointed to Kuragari, Hibi, and Seidenki, but his teammates just kept on walking. With a defeated sigh, the black haired boy jogged after his team.

"Well, that was weird," commented Kuragari.

Seidenki nodded in agreement. With that the three leaf genin headed off.

Three days had passed since Team Yuri had gotten their chunin exams forms. Today they were heading to the academy for the first part of the exam.

Seidenki had a black fox draped around his shoulders. Most of its black fur was tipped white, giving it more of a slivery appearance. It also had a white tipped tail and dark brown eyes. Seidenki had brought his pet silver fox, Nioi, on some C-ranked missions before. He used him for getting into smaller places that they could not, sniffing in places to dangerous for Kuragari and also getting information from places they could not get to.

Soon, they were in the academy heading to the third floor. Someone poked Hibi in the shoulder. The dark red haired girl spun around to met the face of Sekitan, the cloud ninja that had been trying to annoy them three days ago.

"Hey," the black haired boy said flirtatiously. Hibi completely ignored the boy, turning around and continued walking with her team.

"Seriously, almost all the girls in our village seem to fawn over me, why don't you?" Sekitan asked, which he didn't not receive a reply from.

"Sekitan, not all the girls like you," the female of his team commented. "Do you every see me fawning over you?"

"No…but I know secretly you are, Osozaki," Sekitan grinned. Kiri hit him over the head with his fist, an annoyed look on his face.

"Just keep on walking," the teal eyed boy said as he walked passed his twin brother.

Both the cloud team and Team Yuri passed the commotion on the second floor. Both teams knowing that they had only gone up one flight of stairs, even though the number was 310. Soon they were in the exam room. Kuragari, Seidenki, and Hibi met Yuri at the door.

"Hey Yuri sensei," Seidenki grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Kuragari asked.

"I just wanted to see my students before the first part of the chunin exams," the brown haired jonin said, smiling. With a nod the three stepped into the room. Many ninja from both their village and foreign ones were there, packed in the large room.

Kuragari glanced over at the bothersome cloud ninja to see Sekitan slipping on his dark sunglasses that were perversely clipped on his shirt collar. "Why is he wearing sunglasses in a building?"

Seidenki and Hibi glanced over to see what their teammate was talking about, and they to spotted Sekitan with his shades on.

"Maybe the cloud village has some secret Dojutsu that we don't know about," commented Seidenki.

"I doubt it, his brother doesn't wear any," comment Hibi, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at the black haired boy. "He just wants to look cool, though he isn't very successful."

The left team then turned their attention to the leaf nine genin. They noticed a silver haired boy a few years older than themselves spinning a banked card, suddenly a cloud of white smoke proofed from in and the card showed information of the about the amount of genin that were sent from other villages to this year's chunin exam.

After a few minutes of watching the older silver haired leaf genin talk to the rookies he turned away, letting them mull over the information. Kuragari noticed that the yellow haired boy, Naruto was shaking. Suddenly the boy exploded yelling, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I will beat every one of you! Believe it?" The pink haired girl, Sakura soon started too choked the boy. She then looked up at all the staring genin, "That was just a joke, this guy's quite an idiot, you see. He just says idiotic, spazzy, scatterbrained things and gets carried away, so please don't concern yourself with him." she stammered franticly. She then continued to yell at the yellow haired boy.

Team Yuri just started at the rookies, dumbfounded.

"How will they even passed the test, their so loud let alone inexperienced," muttered Kuragari.

Moments later they noticed moment between the crowd. A male, dark haired, sound ninja throw two kunai at the older silver haired leaf genin, which the leaf ninja dodged by leaping back. Another male sound ninja wrapped in bandages, and wearing a fur coat to large for him jumped at the leaf ninja. Pulling back his sleeve, he revealed a strange, large, silver device attached to his arm. He then attacked the silver haired leaf ninja, throwing a punch at him, which the silver haired genin dodged, smirking. Seconds later his glasses broke. He collapsed on his hands and knees, puking.

"Write this on your little cards. The three genin from the Sound village will, doubtlessly, become Chunin," the dark haired male sound ninja growled.

A large cloud of white smoke unexpectedly appeared in front of the classroom. "Silence! Degenerates!" yelled a male voice.

The cloud of smoke dissipated to show a tall man, scarred man dressed in black clothing. He had a leaf head-band tied around his forehead. Many leaf chunin proctors stood behind him.

"I'm Ibiki Morino, proctor for the first test of the Chunin Exam," said the man dressed in black.

Everyone in the room tensed up and started muttering to their teammates. Ibiki pointed to the three sound genin. "You from the Hidden Sound Village! Knock it off! Who told you that you could fight! You want to be failed before the exam has even begun?"

"Sorry. It's our first time taking the Exams, I guess we're a little jumpy," the male sound ninja wrapped in the bandages meekly apologized.

"Hmph," Ibiki breathed then turned his attention back onto all the genin. "I will only say this once so listen up. There will be no fighting between candidates, no attacking without permission from your proctor. Even then, the use of fatal force is prohibited. Anyone who even things about messing with me will immediately will be disqualified. Got it?"

Ibiki glanced over the massive amount of genin, "Now if we're ready, we will proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand in your application forms; in return you will each be given a number. This number will determine where you will sit. We will start the written test once you are all seated."

"A written test?" Seidenki asked. "Why just a written test, unless they want to test us to make sure we know everything."

"No, there has to be a catch, a written test would be too easy, for most anyway," Hibi whispered in reply. Their black haired teammate opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Naruto's scream of horror.

"No not a written test no way!" screamed the yellow haired boy, collapsing on the ground in dismay.

Kuragari chuckled, "Well, he probably won't pass, I remember passing by Iruka's classroom to see Naruto sleeping. He never pays attention."

Letting out a sigh, Kuragari and his team walked up to the chunin who were colleting applications and handing out numbers. Once they received their numbers they found their seats and waited further instructions.

Kuragari glanced around, his teammates were somewhat nearby. He blinked in surprise to see the annoying cloud ninja's twin brother, Kiri, seated next to him.

"Everyone eyes front!" commend Ibiki, placing the end of white chalk on the blackboard. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of. Pay attention, I will not take any questions!" The man scarred man then started to write on the blackboard. The many genin sat intently was Ibiki gave the instructions of the exam. They found in strange that Ibiki allowed a point reduction system on a test.

Once Ibiki was done talking he glanced up at the clock, once the hands were and 3:30 he shouted "Being!"

_"We should be okay," _thought Kuragari staring at his test. "_Me, Hibi, and Seidenki are smart so we don't have to worry about the 'having a teammate with a zero on their test'."_ The black haired boy then glanced down at his paper, skimming over the questions.

"_What the hell_," he narrowed his golden eyes at the paper. "_These questions are way too hard for an average genin_."

Kuragari looked up at the blackboard looking over the rules.

"_The point reduction system sounds so weird with a written test…if he wants us to cheat he making it a bit obvious to someone one like my team and I. Either way I'll have to cheat, I have no damn clue what the answers are to these questions_."

Hibi and Seidenki had also come to the same conclusion; they would have to cheat to get answers.

Seidenki glanced at Nioi, his silver fox. The canine nodded and climbed on top of his master's head and glanced around. Looking at the papers the fox saw what ones seemed to have the most accurate answerer. When he found them he mentally sent the answered to Seidenki's mind. The silver haired boy smiled once his pet started sending the answers. He quickly wrote them down on his testing paper.

Hibi looked straight ahead, subtly glancing around herself to find any source of cheating she could also cheat off. A glint caught her eye. Glancing up she notices a mirror with barely visible strings attached to it. The dark red haired girl could just catch glimpses of someone's test paper. She started writing the answers down on her paper.

Kuragari could see the female on his other side. He smiled noticing that the girl wasn't successful at hiding her paper from peeking eyes. The black haired boy tried to be as secretive as possible as he took to girls answers. Once down writing his answers down, the Kuragari set his pencil down. After a moment of relaxation he glanced around the room. He let out a small laugh as the insanely ginning Sekitan, knowing that the black haired cloud ninja had finished the test and most likely by cheating. At the moment he had his hands behind his head, even thought he could not lean back. Kuragari then turned his attention back to the blackboard.

All of a sudden people started to file out, some kicking a screaming that they didn't do anything. This caused the atmosphere to become even tenser.

Soon there was only fifteen were left for the written exam.  
"All right here is the tenth question!" Ibiki shouted. "But before I ask you the tenth question there will be some more rules you need to be aware of." This make Kuragari raise an eyebrow at.

The door opened to reveal a sand ninja dressed in a black jumpsuit who had gone to the bathroom a few minutes ago.

"It looks like playing with the dolls wasn't a waste after all," Ibiki stated in which the sand ninja looked surprised. "Take you seat."

With that the sand ninja sat down back in his seat.

Ibiki looked back at the small group of genin. "These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you." With a nod the scarred man continued. "Rule number one it is your decision to not take the tenth question, you will get a zero."

Everyone started to mutter.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish. You will not only fail, but will be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams ever again!"

"Hey man that's bull, there's lots of people here that have taken the test before," shouted a leaf genin with a gray coat with a black fur rim.

"Well your just unlucky," Ibiki replied. He looked at the let over genin, "Those who don't want to take the final question raise their hand."

Soon many of the genin started to raise their hands. They then left with their them, apologizing to them.

"_Your not get me and my team_," Kuragari smirked. He then blinked in surprise to see the hyper, yellow haired boy raise his hand.

"_I never thought that Naruto would raise his hand_."

Naruto then slammed his hand down on the table. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quite and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't going to scare me off. No way! No matter if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be hokage some day."

"Damn," Kuragari whispered. "That kid has guts."

Ibiki smiled, "You have all passed the first stage of the exam." Some became confused and out busted. Ibiki then started to explain to them what the exam exactly was. He then went onto giving a speech about being a chunin.

Suddenly a woman with dull gray-purple hair busted though the window. She only wore a fishing net shirt, a tan over coat and a short burnt orange skirt.

"Heads up boys and hairs this is not time to be celebrating, I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. Ready for the next test? Good! Now let's go! Follow me!" then strange woman shouted.

Kuragari and Seidenki had the same reaction, blinking in pure confusion. Hibi just ignored the seconded proctor.

Ibiki whispered to her and she slouched, embarrassed. She then noticed the amount of genin. "Ibiki you let this many pass, you must be getting soft."

"Or it is a stronger group of candidates," the scarred man countered.

"Well, when I'm done with them there will be less than half."

Kuragari and Seidenki's eyes wide surprise.

"All right maggots, things are going to be different first thing in the morning. I'll let sensei know where to meet me, dismissed." With that the odd woman walked away. Ibiki let the students leave as he started to pick up the papers.


End file.
